Lost Angels
by Weroniki
Summary: After Ancestors, Cat takes off to LA. Will Vincent follow? Everything is up in the air.
1. Chapter 1

All rights belong to their rightful owners. Just emptying my head.

This is a modified BATB/Blade Runner fiction. It's loosely based on the movie and the tv show. Very loosely.

This is my first attempt at fanfic. My English is not the best.

Reviews, critiques, pointers are welcomed.

* * *

><p>Bit of background.<p>

Tyrell corporation is in its early days. It's a thriving trillion dollar company based in LA. Its subsidiaries includes multiple robotic/biotech companies such as SentinAI-GRID, PharmaTech, ChromaMod and IntelliCode(IC). It has lots of money to lubricate different parts of the gov't. Vanessa was a high level scientist at IC.

General population is experimenting with robotic and genetic modification. Some, like in the Army are the reluctant participants. Vincent was part of the classified Army experiment, administered by IC.

After Vincent was kidnapped, he was remodded with new genetic weapons. His memory was not wiped, repressed perhaps. He was let loose to target liabilities to Tyrell Corp but goes rogue after Cat finds him. They try to figure out how to reverse the experiments by targeting IC execs but Vincent goes rogue on Cat as well. This is how they meet and save Tori. A 21 yr socialite. An innocent IC guinea pig courtesy of her dad, a major stakeholder of the company.

There are no gems, mythical animals, Gabe or Rachael in this story. Vincent is not a walking lie detector and he can't read Cat's heartbeat. VinCat hooked up in s2 but didn't go all the way. They do try to reconnect but break up due to Bob, her bio dad who's a top exec at Tyrell corp.

So, this takes place after Ancestors. Cat continues to investigate Vanessa's murder which takes her to LA. To the HQ of IC.

Heather's been out of college for a year, has a PR job and lives in LA. Being the princess that she is, she has a killer two bedroom condo in the lofty Bradbury building courtesy of her season 1 lawyer dad, Thomas. He didn't die and no one tried to kill him. He loves his daughters. He considers Cat blood even though she likes to throw it back to him at times. Heather's boyfriend/s will be typical yupsters in their early 20's.

* * *

><p>Looks wise, BATB characters look like the actors on the 2012 show. Deckard looks are based off Norman Reedus. Google him. That picture with short blonde hair, denim shirt. Not Daryl Dixon from TWD.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

The heavy rain turned into a light drizzle as Deckard leaned against the electronics shop window, waiting for a seat to vacate at the makeshift noodle shop across the street. When the elderly man behind the counter motioned his hand, he quickly walked over and took over the empty seat.

The old man looked at him, waiting to take his order. "Two ramen, 4 fish, and coffee." Deckard spoke, gesturing two and four fingers to make sure the man understood. The old man nodded and mirrored his gesture, nodded again, then disappeared behind the counter.

Within minutes the food arrived leaving Deckard to enjoy the meal while scanning his phone. He was almost done when he noticed her taking the seat next to him.

"Number 6 and a shot of Sake." She ordered, then paused for a moment. "Make it a double, two..two." she gave the old man a peace sign with a drinking gesture.

Deckard stole a couple of side glances. She was a waif, mid twenties he guessed, with an extraordinary Eurasian profile.

Her eyes immediately drew him in. They were striking colors of green and gold, lucid and filled with emotions. Her long dark hair, damp and streaky from the rain, messily framed her beautiful 'salt of the earth' face. And even though she tried, she couldn't mask her beauty with a tough leather jacket and a pair of MC boots. He was immediately drawn.

"Rough night, huh? " He spoke nonchalantly, staring up at the rainy sky.

"One of those days." She flashed a half smile, instantly breaking his cool exterior.

"Yeah, had plenty of those." His words trailed off.

She gave him a nod and surveyed his face. Jaded, she thought, but not bad. Handsome actually.

He was tall and lean, dressed in dark monochromatic suit and tie. Early to mid thirties with short scruffy hair and stubbles to match. Blonde. She was never into blondes but something was different about him. There was an intensity to him that she liked. He gave off the vibe of not giving a fuck about anything or anyone, but she knew better. She felt it too… the attraction.

Cat stared into his heavily hooded eyes. His piercing baby blues were searching her face for clues to her origin. She wondered if he noticed her doing the same.

"Cat Chandler." She introduced herself.

"Cat, as in Catherine? It suits you. I'm Deckard"

And with that, she instantly placed him but didn't give it away.

"Deckard, Just Deckard? Like Cher?" Widening her eyes.

He smirked. "It's Rick, but like you, I prefer Deckard." He paused for a second, then spoke again. "Haven't seen you around here before. What brings you to sector 18? This isn't the friendliest part of town, you know."

"Needed a change in scenery, I guess. This place seems good as any."

"Mmmm, I can understand that." He paused for a bit. "It always catches up with you, you know? Sooner or later."

"Speaking from experience?" She tilted her head towards him.

"Always."

There was a brief silence between them.

"What do you do?" Deckard inquired.

"I'm in law enforcement. Transferred out here recently."

"A cop? From where?" He was taken aback.

"New York. Surprised, huh?"

"Not really." He lied.

"It's okay, I'm used to... " She shrugged him off. It wasn't the first time someone had written her off for not looking the part.

"used to..?" his words trailed off again.

"Not taken seriously, underestimated, to name a few." She was surprisingly open with her answers.

"Wow, someone's bitter they won the genetic lottery." He leaned back with a quizzical half smile.

Cat shot him a quick dirty look. He wasn't wrong, but it didn't make him any less than an ass.

Her food arrived but she neglected most of it. Shots got all the attention. She signaled for two more and the elderly man behind the counter happily obliged.

"Take it easy Catherine. Tomorrow's another day. Maybe I'll let you be my drinking buddy." He smiled sheepishly.

"God, I don't look that pathetic, do I? Ugh, do not answer that."

"And it's Cat, Rick." she snapped.

"Alright, your highness Cat."

He was serious now. "Whatever it is, It ain't worth it."

He was surprised by his own words. Ever since the Tyrell incident, something inside of him changed. He was less abrasive and more open, or so he thought.

The drizzle turned back into a downpour. Cat was lost in her thoughts again. Vincent, his vulnerable voice calling her name, beckoning. Vincent, his anger filled voice, pushing her away. She felt the wounds bubbling up to the surface. All she wanted now was to dull the pain and booze was always a good start.

Deckard pulled back as if he understood. He picked up his phone and glossed over. Catherine, he wondered, was she the new transfer at the office? He had heard some rumblings about a looker joining the crew. Some were already making slanderous remarks about her behind her back.

A loud beep snapped her out of her thoughts. Cat looked at the old man behind the counter and signaled for more.

"I think you've had enough." Deckard intervened.

"I can handle it." She quickly signaled her hand, requesting another for him as well.

"You'll thank me tomorrow. Trust me." And with that, he intercepted both shots and downed them.

"I know about you," she stared blankly into space. "I remember your face plastered all over the news, recovering those bots?" She paused, then with thick sarcasm, called him out. "The hero cop that saved city, no," she paused again, "the hero cop that save the trillion dollar corporation from embarrassment. Wasn't that the headlines?" She snickered.

"Don't believe everything you read, kid." He snapped back.

"Ain't that the truth." And with that, she settled her bill and walked away, back into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cat woke up with her head blazing. She remembered bits of the previous night. Meeting Deckard and their brief exchange. She walked over to the bathroom mirror and stared into her reflection. How did she get here? What happened?

Her life had spiralled out of control. Her quest to save Vincent at the expense of everyone else in her life, including herself, brought nothing but turmoil and pain. She was stuck on the highway going a hundred and the only way out was to crash. And she did just that. The cherry on top was Vincent threatening to kill Patrick and stealing the IC files right out of her hands. Little did she know those IC files were mostly redacted and useless. Another dead end.

It's been 2 months since that incident but she was still struggling to make sense.

Cat showered and got dressed. She was running late for a brunch date with Heather and her new boyfriend.

"Hey Cat, over here!" Heather beamed as she waved Cat over to her table.

"Cat, this is Caleb. Caleb, Cat. My big sis."

"Nice meeting you, Caleb. Heard so much about you." Cat extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too. The same." Caleb didn't bother to get up or remove his sunglasses.

"What will you have, sis?" Heather called the waitress.

"Just coffee, black."

"You sure? Pastries are soooo good here. Yum."

"No, I'm good."

"So Cat, you got in okay last night? I waited for you as long as I could. You must have gotten home pretty late, huh?" She didn't wait for Cat to answer. "Cat, Caleb is a food vlogger. He travels all over the city tasting amazing food and vlogging about it. Doesn't that sound amazing?"

"Yes, that sounds amazing." Cat smiled and went with it. She wasn't going to rain on Heather's parade.

"It is, it's so much fun. Caleb is taking me to this amazing Aztec kimchi taco cart later tonight. So excited. You wanna come? I'd love for you to."

"You're gonna love it, babe." He showered Heather with attention, through his Wayfarers.

"No no, you guy go and have fun. I have plans."

"Oh, really? With a guy?" Heather teased.

"No, I need to go over a case."

Heather frowned. "Ever since that guy, Zilansky, he sucked all the fun out of you, Cat." She turned to Caleb. "My sister used to date guy," she was whispering now, "remember that guy I told you about? The one that went back to his ex." Caleb nodded and blurted out "You mean the d-bag?"

"Heather!" Cat intervened. She was amused and appalled at Heather for talking about her love life right in front of her face with her new boyfriend.

"Yes, him." Heather continued without missing a beat. "Like, who does that?" She rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air

"Remember that dinner? After daddy's wedding? I swear it, he seemed so sketchy to me, Cat." She turned to Caleb again. "I met him a few times when I was in NY last summer. I swear to god, I thought I caught him trying to sneak into my room."

"Heather!" Cat intervened again. "He mistook the spare room for the bathroom. It was an innocent mistake. We had this conversation before." She lied, again.

"I never did like that guy. Anyhow, come on Cat, it's always work with you. Come with us, I promise you'll have fun. Who knows, Mr. Right could be waiting for you at the taco cart." She flashed a wicked smile.

Cat looked at her sister with a defeated smile. Heather didn't mean any harm, but still.

"How did you guys meet?" She changed the subject.

"Oh, you remember that party that my boss threw for the L7 gallery? You know, Botticelli Reimagined opening? Well, we kept bumping into each other at the show. He said I reminded him of Botticelli's Venus." She giggled.

Cat stared at Caleb with amusement.

"Guilty, it's all true. I'm sitting next to most beautiful girl right now." He gave Heather a squeeze.

The waitress walked over with the bill and Caleb grabbed it.

"I got this one. Let's get out of here."

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Cat? You've only been here for a short while, we'd love to show you around." She pleaded.

"Yes, I'm sure. It was nice meeting you, Caleb. I'll see you later Heather."

Caleb nodded and grabbed Heather's hand. "Come on, I know an amazing artisanal cheese shop in sector 6."

Cat discreetly mouthed the word 'cheese' to Heather, causing her little sister to giggle as she left.


	3. Chapter 3

Deckard walked into the station and headed straight for the Captain's office. A pudgy man in his fifties sat behind the desk, nervously chatting away on the phone while eyeing a lit cigarette.

"Bryan." Deckard called his attention quietly.

"One sec Deck, sit down." Bryan pointed to the chair in front of him as he spoke on the phone. "...that's a high probability. Yes, our people are on it, yeah …. of course." He hung up and looked at him.

"You got good news for me, Deck?" Bryan ran a hand over his receding hairline.

"It was definitely an inside job. Logs state the breach was from that floor. No viruses on the machines. Access was most likely gained through social engineering by someone inside. Most of the files were sensitive communications between ChromaMod and IntelliCode."

"Are you sure? What about bugs?" Bryan leaned back and took a puff on his cigarette.

"Preliminary sweep on the floor didn't find any. They're going over their internal security cams, but given that everyone who had access to the floor had extensive background checks, I doubt it will reveal much." Deckard looked onto the precinct floor. Cat's chair sat empty. He switched back to Bryan. "Holden will polygraph everyone on that floor. We'll get the guy, it's just a matter of time."

Deckard scanned the floor again and this time he found her walking to her desk flanked by Holden.

"And the files?" Bryan looked at him nervously.

"Floating out there in the crypto world. You know it's only a matter of time." Deckard's voice was cut and dry as usual.

Bryan looked dejected. "Keep it quiet for now. They'll deal with it when it blows over."

"Bryan, I don't think it matters in the long run. The public has a short memory."

And with that, Bryan took another puff and relaxed.

"How is the new transfer holding up?" Deckard inquired.

"Chandler?" Bryan snickered. "You have no chance. Half the boys were fumbling into my office for 411. And they don't have half the baggage you have, Deck." He took another drag on his cigarette. "I'll tell you what though, she looks fragile as fuck, but she's feisty and quick on her feet. I had Holden show her the ropes and she's still here. That a good sign, right?"

Little did they know that Holden was a blessing in disguise. He was principled and straightforward. And he demanded no less from Cat, forcing her to be present at work, to cross every t's and dot every i's. She did not have the luxury of Tess and Joe now. This was the testing stages and she had to prove she was an asset to the department. Her personal investigation had to take a back seat. And as time progressed, the toxicity that engulfed her started to melt away. She was in dire need of change and when it came, she welcomed it.

"Surprised she passed clearance. How did she end up here?" Deckard was curious.

"A pal of mine, Joe, from the beat days, he is a commander at her old precinct. He called in a favor."

"Joe must have something good to have you by the balls."

Bryan cracked a shady smile.

Someone knocked on the opened door and interrupted their conversation.

"Chicken salad, no dressing, water and black coffee. Extra napkins. $15.10" The delivery boy read off the ticket.

Bryan pulled out a crisp $20 and looked at Deckard. "Don't even ask."

* * *

><p>Deckard walked over to Cat's desk and sat Bryan's coffee down next to her terminal.<p>

"Mmm, free coffee. What's the occasion?" She looked up at him and took a sip.

"It's for surviving Holden these past three months."

"I'm right here asshole." Holden quipped standing behind her talking to another detective.

Deckard ignored him.

"Don't knock Dr. Rules and Regulations! Holden's on track for a nice cushy retirement in some tropical island, unlike some of us." She piled on with a small grin.

"The assholes in the office haven't run you out of town yet. I'm impressed." He spoke carelessly as he stared at the keepsake photo of her and Tess at the Police Academy.

He had that look she'd seen many times before. The 'I'm all too pleased with myself that you survived a man's world' look. But something about him softened the blow. She leaned back and casually looked him over.

"You think so highly of me, Deckard, or is it the other way around?" Her eyes narrowed. "Do these negs and non-apology apology ever get you anywhere?" Her capricious eyes and alluring half smiles threw daggers at his heart.

"Ouch!" Holden snickered from the peanut gallery. He shook his head at Deckard as if he had no chance.

He leaned in closer to her. "Why yes," he was playfully sarcastic now with a wicked smile. "as a matter of fact, I'm going to formally apologize for every SOB that ever wronged you, tonight, at O'Malley, sector 18. I'll see you at Eight." And with that, he walked away from her desk before she could decline.

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Cat." Holden joked and went about his business.

* * *

><p><em>Note to readers.<em>

_Thank you for the feedbacks. They've been very helpful._

_I'm trying to establish Cat in LA first. I'll go back and explore Vincent's backstory from his vantage point. Honestly, having a hard time. LOL_

_Is the story flowing and interesting enough? Please let me know._

_As for ships, it will be Cat-centric. Smut? I will try. _


	4. Chapter 4

Six months ago.

Cat slipped into his boathouse like a dream. She was dressed in navy skater dress, black boots and leather jacket. Her puffy eyes smeared with tears and mascara. She tried best to cover her fragile state by parting her hair from the side and covering half of her emotion filled face. The aftermath of Tess trying to cheer her up at a local dive.

He knew why she was there. He knew she'd come. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, that he loves her and couldn't live without her. But he felt frozen and just stood there in his black robe, not able to utter a single word. It killed him to see her like that, in so much pain.

She walked over and stood in front of him in the kitchen. She looked at him with uncertainty and doubt. She wanted to cry but she didn't want to show him that she was broken.

She forced a bittersweet smile. "We… I can't do this anymore, Vincent..." She spoke softly, sadly.

He just stood there, not wanting to let her go. "I know…" was all he could say. Vincent took a deep breath. "I never meant to hurt you, Catherine.. us.."

"You knew this day would come, I've waited too long." Her voice was breaking now. She looked hopeless. He tried to stay strong but he was dying too, on the inside. The strain showed on his face.

"Catherine, I… "

"I know." She stopped him before he could finish. Her eyes swelled up with tears. "It's not enough Vincent, we keep hurting each other." She turned to walk away but he caught her hand and gently swung her back into his arms. Her guard fell for a moment and she held him so tight. She didn't want to let go. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

His heart began to sink, beating out of control now... he was feeling the loss. She was slipping away. The one who made him feel alive, the one that made him love again.

"Please, don't go." His voice was barely audible and strained.

She tiptoed up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And like a dream, she was gone. .


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean she's gone? Vincent?" JT looked puzzled. "Where did she go? When is she coming back? I mean, she is coming back, right Vin?"

Vincent didn't want to answer. "I dunno, JT." He spoke quietly. "Why don't you ask Tess?"

"Tess? Tess?" His voice shrieked. "You think I haven't tried?" His arms flared in frustration. "She's won't tell me a thing. She..she..she's on team Cat, that's why!" JT's thoughts were working overtime. Where is she? How can he get her back and more importantly, get them back together. "We gotta find her Vin, get her back!"

"Get her back…..yeah, ok. And then what, JT!?" He was yelling and argumentative now. "I can't be that guy she's looking for. For godsakes, I must have been out of my mind thinking we could've had something." He plopped himself on the couch, dejected.

"You guy have something special! That bond you had has kept you guys clinging to each other. Don't throw that out away, Vin." All he could do now is to remind Vincent of the good times.

"She's not here, is she? Look, JT. There is no us. There hasn't been us for a while now." His voice died down. "She's gone and it's better this way."

"You don't mean that, Vin!? All those years you've watched over and adored her. And don't think I didn't know. Don't you remember? I know you are in pain, but that will pass, I promise you that. Cat didn't betray you, Vin! Don't blame her for her father's transgressions! She's in pain, like you!"

"Oh, so, I'm the one that's causing her pain even though her biological dad tried to kill me?!" he sniped. "What about that JT? Am I supposed to forget that? I'm in this mess because of her family!" He raised his voice again in anger. He walked over to the kitchen counter and made himself some cereal trying to avoid these questions. "Besides, I have Tori to look after."

"Tori? Tori?" JT tried his hardest to compose himself. "Vincent, don't think for a moment if she wasn't a beast she'd give you the time of day!" He instantly regretted his words.

"Yeah? Well, I ain't exactly a prize now, am I..." With those words, he walked out of the boat house, into the night.

JT took a seat on the couch. How is he going to help his dear friend out of his troubles? How is he going to deal with Tori? How is he going to convince Vincent that he's on the wrong path? He laid back on the couch, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Hey readers, thank you for reading. :) Finally updated again. This chapter is rather short, written fast.. I guess all my chapters are rather short.. and I'm sorry about that.


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent found himself in front of Tori's hotel suite. He stood there for a moment thinking about JT's words. He couldn't escape them even if he tried. And he knew deep down that JT was right, but that didn't change anything. They were done and Cat was gone.

He struggled to keep his raw emotions in check when suddenly flashes of Cat played in his mind. She was feisty and yelling at him in the rain, "It is all on your terms Vincent, which means I'm alone in it!" Followed by another flash of Cat, at night, leaning back against the hood of her car, looking unbelievably beautiful and seductive, waiting for him to find her. The radiant warmth of her smile, her acceptance of who he was without condition was all there, written on her face.

"Fuck..." he cursed himself under his breath. He desired her so desperately at that moment.. the pain was all too much. He wanted to run to her in his mind and escape this world. With his eyes still closed, he began to bang on Tori's door in despair, mourning the loss of their love.

A security guard opened the door and he saw Tori's doctor and handlers in the disheveled livingroom. Vincent quickly composed himself.

"What's going on? " He looked at the bedroom door.

"Wait a minute Vincent." Dr. Khan, Tori's private physician stopped him and led him out onto the balcony. "She had an incident. We don't know what triggered it but the mutated side has taken over. Tori tried to come back from it but she is unable to break through. Her usual medication had no effect so we had to sedate her with a cocktail of tranquilizers."

Vincent was concerned but kept his mouth shut. He looked out into the glittering city.

"Vincent," Dr. Khan's voice was hesitant. "Tori has spoken about you privately in my office. I have been treating Tori since she was a tot and I'm aware of her medical history. The history that she's is not fully aware of.

Vincent looked at Dr. Khan with deep concern in his face.

"She said you were modified unwillingly, is that true?"

Vincent didn't answer but that was enough for Dr. Khan.

It was Dr. Khan's turn to look into the city.

"She can't control it. I've seen her suffer on and off for so long but never like this." Dr. Khan didn't reveal to Vincent that Tori tried to hurt herself again in hopes of keeping the beast at bay. That she tried to throw herself out the window, how the beast took over and she hit the wall instead.

"We've always been able to control that side for her through the medications. My theory is that her genes are mutating too quickly now and time is running out for Tori. We need to get her out of the city, back into the IntelliCode Lab hospital in LA and see if there is hope there. I would like you to come with us. I need your help, and I want to try help you as well, Vincent.


End file.
